The Gardner
by King-Haschwald
Summary: Basically a gardner fantasy featuring Codiase in AU format.  Enjoy


**Here it is, resubmitted so your eyes don`t go cross. I think this is also the longest and most detailed sex scene I have ever written, so let me know what you think!**

**Summary: AU. Ted Had always played the good son, the good husband, and overall good homo-hating christian, but can a surprise visit from an unlikely source change this country boy`s ways. Slash, heavy on smut, don`t like, don`t read.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own WWE or any of its gorgous superstars (or not so gorgous in some cases). Pure fiction, blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>``Remember Ted, Scarlett's dinner party is this Saturday."<p>

"Yes dear."

"And Jenny can't take the kids this week so you'll have to be substitute soccer mom."

"Yes dear."

"Oh and please don't pig out on takeout. There's plenty of food in the fridge, just make sure you use coasters."

"Yes dear."

"Good. Now then I'm just about set. "

"Yes de- I mean have fun on your trip."

"Aren't you forgetting something Theodore?"

Ted looked at the floor. There were all his wife's things for her "trip" to the spa to "rejuvenate" as she called it. Doing a second count she didn't appear to be missing anything: Shoe box, make up kit, dress suitcase, other dress suitcase- He was interrupted from his thoughts by her jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"My goodbye kisses. Honestly Theodore you're so dense sometime it's incredible."

"Right, what was I thinking? Sorry Hun."

"Yes yes, anyway take care. Oh before I forget, the gardener is coming by later."

"What- to do what?"

"To garden silly! Honestly sometimes I wonder why I married you. See you later sweetie."

And with that, she was off.

"Finally! I thought she'd never leave!"

Ted let loose a breath he'd been holding for the last 20 minutes before heading up the stairs of his Victorian home. He hated this house and everything in it, especially his wife, so times like this were meant to be cherished, without a moment wasted.

Quickly Ted reached his office, a place his wife never visited, before going to his locked draws. Taking his key in hand, Ted excitedly unlocked the drawer to where all his true friends were.

"Hello old friends, it's been a while. Mmm Mr. July, you're looking well. ``

You see Ted was gay, but so afraid of what others thought; he got married young to his high school bimbo/sweetheart. It just made more sense than having to find another woman to lie to and convince he had any attraction to. So now here he was, 28 years old, married, and living in the suburbs. Hence he kept a stack of "fun" to keep him sane.

Ted was almost to the kitchen to poor himself a glass of beer when the doorbell rang.

"Blast what is it now! Oh man it's probably the stupid garden lady my wife talked about. She is even more annoying than Kristen is with her pink suit. Slow talk, and the way she corrects my English, argh!"

Sighing, and putting his things away and out of sight, Ted made his way sluggishly to the front door with his best fake smile.

"Hey Samantha, Kristen tol-"

Ted was cut short by the vision in front of him that was definitely not Samantha.

"Hi. Sorry, Samantha called in sick this morning so the office sent me instead, I'm Cody. ``

Ted was just awestruck. Standing in the place of the usual old woman in pink and topped off with prissy attitude was this God of a man. This work of art. Tan skin, great complexion, impressive physique under that tight t-shirt and cargo shorts. And those eyes. My God those eyes. It's not so often you see someone with both raven hair and intense blue eyes, but when you did you were taken back.

So taken back that Ted had not registered Cody had his arm held out in greeting until he saw those beautiful eyes look down in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry! I wasn't expecting- hi I'm Ted! Please come in!"

"Thank you sir."

_``Sir? Fuck why did that sound so hot coming from those luscious lips!``_ Okay, maybe Ted was crushing, just a little bit, but how could he not when Cody walked by him and he stole a glance at that perfect, round, tight-

'Mr. DiBiase? ``

"Huh? Oh right I'll show you to the back."

_``Fuck did he catch me leering? Don't panic, just make small talk. `` _

"So Cody, I haven't seen you before, how long you worked for the company?"

_``Better, that's it Ted just play it cool_.``

"Not very long actually. They hired me to do mowing and some trimming for the occasional fill in job this summer, I hope that's alright."

"Oh yea, sure, definitely. Nothing big has to be worked, I mean done! I mean nothing um special that's needs tending to I don't think. My wife mostly decides that stuff. Ha. "

"Wife huh? Aren't you a little too young to be tied down?"

" Oh well I guess, I married my high school sweetheart."

"I see, that's too bad."

"What!"

"Oh nothing, so this is it then?"

"Huh? Oh yes, the back yeah here we are umm let me know if you need anything, anything at all."

"Thanks Sir."

And with that Cody went out back to work.

Ted watched him get started he before running, and almost falling, into his chair.

"Sir? Fuck that's hot! And just what did he mean when he said it was too bad I got married young? Okay just settle down Ted, breathe, stop talking to yourself and everything will be fine. ``

A couple minutes later, and half a beer, Ted was feeling much "cooler" and decided he should see how Cody was doing. Looking out his window Ted saw that Cody had been mowing and looked to be half done when his eyes landed on him.

"Fuck why is he shirtless! I shouldn't stare, it isn't not right, but maybe a little peak."

And a little peak turned into a little leering. Not that anyone could blame Ted. Watching as Cody's muscles clenched and tightened as he mowed. His shoulder blades a true work of art, and the way his sweat rolled down his soaked matted hair down his sumptuous curvy backside all the way down to his tight-

"I need another beer. Then again, Cody could probably use one too. Yes that's the only reason I'm going out there_."_

"Hey Cody! It's getting pretty hot out here thought I'd bring you out a nice cold-"

_``Good God he's even hotter up close! `` _

"Cody turned the mower off and looked up at Ted with the most angelic eyes and pouty lips he'd ever seen, said pout quickly turned into a bright smile revealing an adorable gap between his teeth.

"Thanks Sir, that's really sweet of you."

"Just Ted, please. Sir makes me feel old."

_And hard. _

"Okay Ted, but just to be clear you're not old, your youthful good looks are a proof of that."

"Ah thank- thank you."

Cody grabbed the offered beverage from Ted before proposing a toast.

"To being young then with all the options in the world."

"Ha yea, cheers."

They clung their glasses before taking a drink. Well Cody drank; Ted more took a sip before admiring how Cody tilted his head back as he swallowed. Watching is Adam's apple in movement; the refreshing drink slipping past those pink lips, good God the image was almost pornographic! And all too soon it was over; though Ted was still wondering just what else he could get down Cody's throat.

"Mmm that's good stuff." Cody said as he licked his lips.

"Oh Ted, you got a little of it on your collar."

"I did?'

Ted looked but honestly didn't see anything.

"Mhmm, here let me help you with that."

Cody sucked his thumb into his mouth before stepping close to Ted. Releasing his thump with a pop that sent many an image to Ted's mind, he touched the fabric of one of his favorite golf shirts, one he promised he'd never wash again.

"There, all better."

Cody was now right in Ted's face, a little too close for His liking, and a lot too close for certain parts of him to not like!

"Ah yea I Ah, oh look."

Ted backed away from the situation, diverting his attention to the apparently more interesting lawnmower.

"You uh, finding this thing okay, I know it can be a little troublesome to work sometimes."

.

"Sigh. Uh no, not at all. . . Actually. . . it's really not that hard Teddy."

Cody said as he approached Ted from behind.

"Well then I guess it must be me then, I just don't-"

"Don't what Teddy?"

Cody said as snuck up on Ted, now very close and leaving Ted nowhere to go from this position.

"I don't mind giving you some pointers."

With that Cody gently took Ted's hands in his own, and with some difficulty from the later, put them over the machine with his own on top.

"See Teddy, all ya gotta do is grip it like this see, nice and hard, let him know whose boss. Don't worry about being too gentle, this thing is built for a little . . . intensity."

" I-I-I uh see, its uh-"

Words failed Ted as all the blood in his brain had rushed to his groin. As an uncomfortable tightness took over his pants he couldn't help but notice Cody had the same problem with his poking into his lower back. And damn if it didn't feel great!

"Now here. See this cord? "

"Uh huh."

``All it takes is a few strokes. You gotta warm him up first. A tug there, a little pull there, and then you're fired up and ready to go."

Cody Finished his lesson with turning Ted's head just enough to capture his lips in an intense kiss.

_This is wrong. This is so wrong! I'm married, it's a sin_! Everything about this screamed at Ted's mind to stop, but something else kept telling him, urging him, to claim those lips, bite them, such them, lick them. The later side won.

Soon their make out session fell to the lawn. Bodies clinging to each other with need, their lips never parting as their bodies came crashing down. No pain was felt; only feeling was the hot moist lips against his own. Finally. This had been what He'd been craving all these years. Those nights alone with magazines and his imagination just couldn't compare to this: the hard feeling of another man's body on top his own. Weighing him down, smoldering him, those lips hungry in their pursuit to devour him whole.

"Oh God I've been an idiot!"

"Don't talk."

"But I have to. All this time I've done what others wanted me to do instead of acting for myself. And God it feels soo good! You feel so good!'

"Its only going to get better, Teddy!"

Cody said that last bit with a punctuated growl as he ripped Ted's shirt open and hungrily attacked his torso.

"Oh God, that mouth."

"Mm you taste good Teddy, so hot, so big!"

Cody was relentless on his torso. First going after his nipples; he swirled hi tongue around each before putting it in his mouth and sucking. Then he moved lower to Ted's well-formed abs, licking all the way down and up his delicious six-pack before tonguing his navel. Finally Cody spent extra time on the most gorgeous love handles he'd ever seen, kneading and licking them. Unable to resist, he bit them.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Teddy, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's a good owe, keep going!"

"Hmm with pleasure."

Going lower Cody began to undo Ted's belt.

"No wait!"

"Its okay baby, let me take care of you."

"No wait."

With that Ted Hauled Cody up by his arms, earning a frown from the young man who thought just maybe Ted had lost his nerve.

His fears were quickly swiped away however, when Ted kissed him passionately before rolling them over.

"My turn."

And with that wicked grin, Ted applied the same treatment he'd just received. _God He tastes wonderful. And he's so trim! I could get lost in these hiplines._

Before long Ted was at Cody's shorts. Playing with the bulge there. For a moment Ted's brain kicked in again.

_"Should I be doing this? Aren't I betraying Kristen? _Unsure of how far he wanted to take this, Ted's eyes found their way up to Cody's. There was so much lust there, but also something more. Something that told him he was okay with whatever Ted decided, yet at the same time conveyed so much want, so much need, so much. . . love?

With that Ted's choice was made easy as he unzipped the last piece of clothing and freeing that beast within. And what a hung beast it was!

_How the hell am I going to swallow all that!_ But with another look to Cody, he knew he didn't have to try to dep-throat his first time, whatever he could do was enough.

With that he lowered his lips to the large, mouth-watering organ, and slipped just the tip into his mouth. _Not bad, kinda salty_. Encouraged Ted began to take more of the sex into his mouth. Inch by inch until it reached the back of his throat.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked as Ted gagged.

_God he so sweet to care. Maybe I can pleasure him another way_.

Ted retook him into his mouth but this time didn't go as far, just getting use to the thick meat, how it tasted, how it felt, how it made him feel, whole.

Taking his mouth off, he licked the shaft down and then up and down again. Palming his balls in his hand as he did so, before licking them, taking one into his mouth before rolling it around, trying to remember all the tricks he'd read online.

Before doing the same with the other ball, he looked up at Cody to see if he was doing alright. Judging by the open mouth look of pure desire, he was doing more than alright. Ted chuckled, sending Vibrations up Cody's sex.

"Oh god your mouth is so good. Your gonna make this too short at this rate!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to_"

"Oh god you are so cute."

Cody hauled Ted up the same way the older man had him before turning them over again.

Wasting no time, Cody went right after Teds pants, with is teeth. Pulling his slacks down and off, as well as removing his own shorts from his ankles, Cody went down on Ted, Taking the whole thing in one go.

"Jesus mother of Christ!"Ted yelled.

The sensation of that hot, moist mouth taking him all the way in was beyond anything he'd ever felt. Kristen could never take him all the way, and though he liked being well endowed, sometimes it really suckedd-ahh!"

Cody could only chuckle at Ted's use of Jesus which sent tremors up Ted's sex. He then released Ted with a loud pop before going back up and catching Ted's lips in a hot kiss.

_"Mm God, this should be gross, but somehow his lips taste even better now."_.

Soon the lip lock was over and Cody was back to Ted's throbbing hard on. Licking it, biting it, even gently kissing its tip before he would go all the down again. Soon Cody went to Ted's balls and performed the same action Ted had done to him moments before spending extra care to just under Ted's balls. Back to his dick, he deep throated him, nose in Ted's hairs, the smell utterly heavenly.

"Fuck I'm gonna, gonna-"

Cody released Ted before squeezing his base to prevent a burst.

"Fuck I was so close!"

"I know baby, but I have somewhere else I want you do release your load; pretty please?"

Cody didn't wait for a response as he hauled Ted up to his feet before dragging him up and to his lawn chair, pushing him down.

"Come on baby, you can't tell me you don't want this."

Cody indicated to his back side, moving is hips in the sultriest manner.

_"My god the neighbors, they'll . . . Oh screw the neighbors! Let them see! See what a hot piece of ass I got!"_ Ted thought before pulling Cody from behind into his lap.

He instantly went to work on that tasty neck, tasting the salty mix of sweat and the unique taste that was Cody. Arms wrapped around him, he began fondling the garden boy, growing in confidence as he did.

"Argh fuck. Teddy please-"

"Sir. I believe its sir."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry sir, please let me help you with that."

Nodding to Ted's meat poking him.

"Hmm no, I don't think so. On all fours now."

Cody instantly obeyed. Getting on the freshly cut grass, loving this more dominant side of Ted and waiting to get rammed by his thick-tongue?"

Cody was interrupted from his thoughts as Ted's tongue slithered on the clean canvass of his cleft.

_"So this is why he wanted me on all fours, he didn't want me to get him ready, he wanted to get me- _Ahh!"

Ted's tongue found its way to Cody's opening. Quickly spearing it with his fastly growing experienced tongue.

"_He's so hot, so tight, so much better than fucking Kristen._"Ted mused, loving the taste and feel of Cody's walls clenching and unclenching against the intrusion.

Cody's ass was amazing! He needed more of it. He took his silky yet hard cheeks in his hands; kneading them, massaging the dense muscle there. Pulling them apart he gained better access to his hole.

Sticking a finger into his mouth, Ted sucked on it for a few seconds before releasing it with a pop and adding it beside his tongue. After a while he added a second and began scissoring, he didn't want to hurt the garden boy after all, he was just feeling... God he didn't know how he was feeling! He just knew that this was wonderful and he didn't want it to end! Besides, judging by his moaning and rocking back on his fingers and tongue, Ted could pretty safely assume that Cody liked this just as much if not more than himself did.

"Ted Sir, please! I need you!"

"Need what Boy?"

. . . " SLAP!

"Tell me what you want."

"I want your big daddy cock pounding into me right now!"

Fuck that sounded so right coming from a man!

Lining himself up, Ted took a moment to savor his first time with a man. "_Finally_." He thought, and then pushed in.

_"My God!- how is_ he is- Tight SO FREAKING TIGHT!"_

It didn't help matters that Ted was already- well endowed-add Cody's tight heat to that and he had trouble just getting the head in.

Inch by agonizing inch Ted pushed into the hot vice, until finally he was balls deep and pressed against the cheeks of Cody's luscious ass.

"How you feeling baby?"

Ted decided it was time to break character to make sure Cody was okay. Oh god what if he had screwed up? Would Cody ever forgive him? Ted didn't think he could live with himself if that were the case.

"imfinemove."

"What?"

_Oh god he is in so much pain I've rendered him mute!_

Pant pant "I said- I'm fine, thank you."

Cody cocked his head to the side giving Ted a devilish smirk.

"Now move Sir!"

Ted smiled. "You got it boy!"

With that Ted pulled almost all the way out before ramming back in. Over and over he did this, feeling the tight vice loosen and accommodate to him, giving fit like a glove a whole new meaning.

Cody's pain soon turned to pleasure as he got used to having Ted inside him, moving, rocking his giant sex inside him over and over an_

"GAH!"

Ted stopped fearing he may have hurt him, but before he could ask

"Don't you dare stop! Hit that spot again!"

And he did, again, and again, and again Ted nailed Cody's sweet spot sending mind numbing pleasure throughout his whole body. They were perfect for each other. Already finding a perfect rhythm as Ted thurasted and Cody pushed back on his thick meat.

"Stop!"

Ted did so awaiting further instruction, but Ted was surprised when Cody got right up on his feet.

"Where are you-"

Cody pushed Ted back, watching him fall back into his lawn chair.

"It's silly for you to do all the work daddy."

Cody purred as he placed his graceful and smooth legs complete with the runners he still had on, on either side of Ted's chair.

Balancing his hands on Ted's shoulders, he sat on his lap meeting his lips in a fierce and passionate kiss that conveyed all the lust and love they felt for each other.

Bringing his hands to Cody's cheeks once more, he spread them wide as Cody positioned himself over Ted's thick sex before seating himself down.

"Perfect fit."

The both all but purred.

They quickly found their perfect rhythm again. Cody bouncing up and down and meeting Ted's thrusts perfectly as he hit his spot dead on.

``Fuck Cody I'm not going to last much longer like this."

"Me neither baby, so close."

"Cum for me Coddles, I want to feel you come undone around me."

"Fuck Teddy, I love that name! Okay, but only if you cum inside me, I want to feel you!"

"Deal!"

Several more thrusts and Cody couldn't take it anymore. The pressure on his prostate was far too great and he started cumming harder than he ever had in his life, and without even touching himself once!

Spilling on Ted's face and chest, he clamped down around Ted even tighter. That combined with the image of Cody cumming was too much for Ted, who followed his boy with one of the- No the greatest orgasm of his life! Shooting spurt after spurt of hot cum into Cody's clenching heat, until it stated pouring out, and even then he kept cumming! Down onto the lawn chair, and then drizzling from the chair onto the freshly mowed grass.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, their bodies stopped and they felt the sensation of post orgasmic bliss take over as Cody slumped over Ted's torso. Totally spent and unable to move, not that either man wanted to.

"That-was-amazing." Cody breathed out.

"My God. I cheated on my wife, and I did it with a man."

Cody froze, had this all been a mistake?

Ted grabbed him by the chin and made him look into those beautiful blues.

"And I don't regret a second of it."

And to show it he kissed Cody will all the love and affection he felt for the young man.

"Oh Teddy, I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"Hmm. I'm so happy Samantha got sick."

"…Umm. . . About that."

Ted looked confused, what was Cody trying to say.

"Just spit it out honey."

"Well you see, I lied to you when I got here. I'm not really a gardener and your agency didn't send me."

``What? But then, who-"

Cody stopped him with a kiss.

"It's a long story; let's just say we have good friends."

* * *

><p>``Mrs. DiBiase, your seaweed wrap is ready."<p>

``Finally, bring it here love."

Next to her Beth was just putting down her magazine, as both got ready for their treatment.

"You were so right Kristen. With all that we do we deserved this get away."

"I know right? We don't even get credit for half the stuff we do. Which reminds me, thank you for outing your idea about the boys."

"Oh nonsense Kristen, it was your idea."

"Well let's just say it was both our ideas. I'm just happy Teddy could finally get what he really wants."

"Cody's happy too. He was so excited when I told him about your Teddy. He even told me about this little gardener/master fetish he was going to try out. "

"Oh sounds kinky! And hot."

"Why are all the good ones gay girl?"

"Beats me Hun, but at least we got to tap that before they tapped each other."

"Speaking of taping, did you see that masseuse earlier?"

"Honey I felt that masseuses earlier. Word of advice, order the DEEP tissue massage."

"Why Kristen, your married!" Beth Joked.

"Ha-ha. Well the divorce papers are on order and I'm sure Ted won't have any problem signing them. Now hush up girl our 3:00 is here."

"Hello ladies."

``Hello . . . SIR!"


End file.
